


Midnight Kiss

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidge Winter Event 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Maybe they weren't the most exciting plans for ringing in the New Year, but to Pidge, they were perfect.





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set in the same universe as Undefinable but can stand alone.

It had been almost a year since they started dating.

Summer had come and gone in a flash. Those days of running around with Hunk and Lance at the fairgrounds, competing with each other for the best prizes. Their plans of traveling up to Galra County to search for the Galra Forest Cat Monster, which turned into an impromptu camping trip with their friends after everyone found out they planned on being alone for the weekend. Lazy humid nights spent talking on the picnic table in her backyard. The water balloon fight.

Their first day of college came faster than any of them had wanted, but by then they were all settled in at the apartment building recommended to them by one of Hunk's cousins. Lance and Pidge had their place up on the fifth floor, while Hunk and Keith were down on the third, which led to a lot of walking up and down the stairs whenever they visited each other. Their days were at first filled with movie nights and staying up too late playing video games and binge eating junk food, but as the semester went on those days became lengthy study sessions and relaxing with quiet activities.

Christmas vacation brought with it the snowstorm of the century, and though they were less than an hour from their families, they spent it warm and safe camped out on the fifth floor, making up traditions of their own. The highlight had been Christmas Eve, when Shiro and Allura fought their way through the snowy roads and Matt made the harrowing five-block hike from campus through the blizzard to join them. (He may have been the slightest bit dramatic about it, as by that point it was barely flurrying.)

The snow cleared up soon after that, leaving them free to visit family, but they were back soon after that, trying to make plans for New Year's Eve.

“We should go out and _do_ something for once,” Lance argued as he laid sprawled out on Pidge's bed. “We could go to The Lion again! You said you wanted to go back after our last trip there.”

“Yeah, but that was more of a fun thing for us and Allura. Do you really think Hunk and Keith will be okay with the crowd that will be there for the New Year event?” Pidge asked.

Lance groaned in defeat. “No. They won't. So what's your bright idea? Please don't say UHOP, because let me tell you, I love that place, but I don't really want it to be _our place,_ y'know?”

“Not UHOP,” Pidge agreed. “Actually, Keith and I were planning on just staying in.”

Lance stared at her for a moment, his eyes narrowed. “You two are the most boring couple I've ever met. Even _Shiro_ has plans to go out! I mean, sure, it was probably all Allura's idea, but he's still going! You don't even want to go out to eat beforehand?”

Pidge shrugged. It really wasn't that big of a deal to her. Starting the new year cuddled up with Keith, maybe drinking hot cocoa and watching the ball drop on TV sounded perfect. “I think Hunk has plans for just the two of you anyway. Shouldn't you be getting ready for that?”

“Hunk has plans? For us?” Lance sounded utterly in awe by the idea. Seven months in and he was still blown away that he got to call the other teen his boyfriend.

Pidge did _not_ want to be around when those two finally said their “I love you's”. She knew Lance would be unbearably giddy about it, and as glad as she was that the two were no longer pining for each other, there were some days when all she wanted to do was grab her best friend by the shoulders and ask him to _please calm the fuck down._

“You should probably go get ready for that. Preferably before Keith comes up,” Pidge told him.

Lance rolled out of bed, a dreamy expression on his face. “Yeah. I should.” And without another word, he was gone, practically dancing out of her room.

Pidge had a few minutes of quiet before she heard the sound of Lance's phone going off, followed by him eagerly chatting with the person on the other end – Hunk most likely. She paid just enough attention to hear the end of their conversation, though that was unnecessary as Lance popped his head in to announce that he was leaving and would probably crash downstairs once he and Hunk got back.

“Well that's good, because Keith's sleeping with me tonight,” Pidge said nonchalantly, realizing a little too late the implication of her words. Her cheeks burned red as her eyes snapped to Lance, who grinned at her hugely. “I didn't-! Not like that! It's _just_ sleeping!”

Lance chuckled, but didn't take the opportunity to tease her. “Well, either way, I'll see you in the morning. Happy early New Year, Pigeon.”

Her face still felt hot as she repeated the words back to him and then he left. It took her a few minutes to recover from her embarrassment, and once she did, she got up to begin preparing for her night in with Keith. They'd talked about it a little, debating on whether or not to join in with whatever their friends had planned, but from the sound of it Hunk had something romantic planned for him and Lance, while Allura had every intention of dragging Shiro to the big New Year's Gala her father was throwing. So they decided to do their own thing.

She checked her messages, confirming that Keith was on his way back with pizza and drinks, and then set about getting her room ready for them. She raided the closet for extra blankets and dug out two TV tables that Lance had squirreled away in his room, before setting up her game console for a few rounds of MarioKart. She figured they could eat while deciding what tracks to race, and once they got tired of that, she had a few episodes of their favorite ghost hunting show for them to watch. Pidge figured by the time they were done with all of that, it would be close to midnight.

She was a little nervous about it, which was ridiculous, but it was the first year she had a boyfriend to welcome in the New Year with. The first year she would have someone to kiss as the clock struck midnight.

Pidge heard the sound of keys in the lock and got up to go help Keith with the food.

Maybe it wasn't the most exciting way to start the year, but it was perfect to them. (Even if Keith did accidentally throw a slice of pizza at her in his attempt to stop her from picking Rainbow Road.)

And when midnight rolled around, Pidge didn't feel the slightest bit nervous as she crawled into Keith's lap and kissed him.

 


End file.
